The Mother To Be
by lawandshockpistols
Summary: Carmelita finds out some unexpected news after Sly's disappearance. How will she cope with the news? {rated M for later chapters. Contains spoilers}
1. Chapter 1

Things were complicated..  
Oh yes they were.  
Their relationship, Le Paradox, the time machine  
Everything. But this..was not what she was expecting.

For a month now Carmelita Montoya Fox was awakening in the mornings to be ill.  
So yesterday the vixen had made a much needed trip to the doctor only to find out that she was pregnant.  
Yes, Carmelita was pregnant and it was quite obvious who the father was.  
Unfortunately father had been missing for a month. And all thanks to that damned time machine and Le Paradox.  
All leads had led to dead ends, one right after the other. She wasn't sure anymore. But..They had to find him. They just had to.  
This child could not grow up without a father.

A sigh escaped soft lips as the fox stood on the balcony of her apartment, overlooking the city.  
Oddly enough the vixen found herself calm.  
He'd have to show up one way or another.  
"Well my little one..For now it's just us two. But I promise you we will find your father and we will bring him home. I give you my word." She murmured, placing a hand on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of it's characters. Credit for that goes to SuckerPunch and the rest of the people

who made the game and it's story

Chapter 2: Flashback

It was one of their last nights together little to their knowledge, shortly after helping Sir Galleth and taking down Penelope.

Everything that happened really put things in perspective for the vixen. She and Sly had their problems but they would never

do what Penelope had done. The fox had been standing outside, feeling the cool night air blowing through her fur.

She had a decision to make. Here and now. With new determination the inspector made her way to the room the raccoon was staying in.

"Come on, Carmelita..You can do this." She told herself, taking one last breath and knocking on the door.

After a brief knock the door opened to reveal none other than Sly Cooper. The look on his face was a mixture of curiosity

and slight confusion. The last he knew she didn't want anything to do with him. She wouldn't even look at him. And now..?

"Come in." He moved aside so she could enter the room, unable to keep from smiling. She just had that affect on him.

Carmelita took a second to figure out just what she wanted to say as she walked in, copper eyes clouded.

"I wanted to talk to you. About us. About everything. After today I feel it's only right to do so." She said gently,

taking a seat on the bed.

"Alright, I'm all ears. What do you want to talk about first?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

He was already afraid of where this was going, afraid at the possibility of losing her when she meant so much to him.

"I've done some thinking abouut all this. And I know I'm at fault too for going along with the lie that you were my partner.

That you weren't a thief. It was wrong of me to try and change you like that. That's part of what I love about you.

And it's what you love to do, What your family was destined to do. You don't steal from just anyone.

Only from those who are up to no good. So in a sense we are fighting for the same goal, just from different sides." She

explained, now looking at her hands.

"I'm glad you noticed but what does that mean for us?" He inquired, his own mind a flurry of thoughts.

"I had to ask myself if I could accept that and work on making this relationship work..but with no lies.

And I decided that I can. I want to be with you, Cooper. It's always been you but I guess it took me this long

to realize it. I couldn't change my feelings even if I wanted to." Carmelita said finally, gaze lifting to look at him finally.

What she saw in his eyes was relief, happiness, and most of all: Love. Yes, they were in love.

She was finally allowing herself to admit it. Instead of speaking the thief moved a hand to her cheek,

leaning forward to capture her lips in a gentle yet meaningful kiss.

Carmelita's thoughts went blissfully blank as she felt those warm and familiar lips on her own.

It ignited a spark in the both of them, no longer feeling as if they had to hold back or hide.

It was a heavenly feeling, the fox deepening the kiss as she was pulled closer. They were chest to chest,

lips crashing against one another hungrily. This was so much more than an intimate moment.

It was a show of their love and how strong it truly was.

Somewhere inbetween the kisses Sly had laid the fox down on the bed, blue locks fanned out onto the pillow.

They broke the kiss for much needed air, the raccoon laying ontop of the fox.

He gazed down into those beautiful copper pools, almost getting lost in the depth of them.

"I love you.." He whispered softly.

"And I love you.." Came the reply from the fox, full of love and adoration.

Just like that they were kissing again, this time the thiefs hands greedily traveling along her soft sides.

She let out a moan at the feeling, her own hands working to remove his shirt. Once it was off her hands resumed

their traveling, longing to feel every inch of him that she could. He followed by unzipping her top, freeing her bust

from it's prison. His hands then snaked up to cup her breasts, massaging them lightly which earned yet another moan

from the vixen. She could feel something against her skirt now, that something being hard.

Carmelita let one hand lower, giving Sly's now erect length a few delicate pumps.

This time it was her turn to hear a low groan from the raccoon.

Oh how she loved that sound, only serving to make her want him all the more.

"Carm~" He moaned her name, the vixen continuing the teasing for a few long moments.

Once she was satisfied she moved her hands to tug down her skirt and black panties, casting them down by his shirt.

"I want you..Now." She commandedd.

Sly was more than eager to comply, positioning himself before pushing his throbbing member into her tight entrance slowly.

She moaned out, pushing back lightly so that he became fully sheathed inside of her.

The females walls gave his member a gentle squeeze now and then as he began thrusting into her

Slowly at first but then picking up speed. With each thrust her breasts would bounce,

entrance leaking a small amount of juices which only aided in making thrusts easier.

Their moans filled the room with a symphony of sound for the next thirty minutes at least.

Carmelita wasn't sure, she had lost track of time in all the passion.

Once Sly hit his climax he filled her with his hot seed. They both knew the risk but they didn't care.

It was worth it to have this moment and if they did have a kid it would just be one more little piece of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Enemy?

Days of searching had yielded nothing. Carmelita was beginning to near her wits end, not to mention coping with being pregnant wasn't an easy thing. Not with the morning sickness anyway. But to her surprise the vixens phone began to ring. Taking it from her pocket she picked it up.  
"Hello?" Carmelita inquired.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this Inspector Fox but we've got some leads on Sly. Can you meet us at the hideout as soon as possible?" It was Bentley on the line. So they finally had news on Sly's whereabouts? It was enough to get her heart pounding. Was he still alive?  
"Of course. I'm on my way now." She said before hanging up. She stood and walked to the door, grabbing her coat and putting it on before exiting the house.

The walk felt like forever but it gave her time to think things through and gather her thoughts. When she arrived she took a gentle breath, placing a hand on her small baby bump, moving that hand to knock on the door a moment later. When the door opened she was greeted with a sight she never thought she would see. Bentley had opened the door after wheeling himself over, Murray being in the kitchen area. But none of this was what shocked her, What shocked her was seeing Penelope sitting at the table.

The fox immediately saw red as she walked inside.  
"You! ¡Esto es tu culpa! Si usted no hubiera querido hacer que la máquina del tiempo maldita este nunca hubiera sucedido ! Sly todavía estaría aquí con nosotros! " The fox spat, so angry that she had resorted to her native tongue. The nerve of that woman showing her face here after all the pain she'd caused!

"Carmelita, please. I know you're as angry as the rest of us but she may have a lead on Sly's location so we have no one else to turn to." Bentley tried to calm her down to the best of his ability, clearly not any more pleased with the mouse than she was.

"I can help you find him..During our fight I had a nanochip attach itself to his clothing. So pinpointing his location was a breeze." Penelope said simply.  
It seemed like she was telling the truth but the question was why was she helping? What was she getting out of this?


	4. Chapter 4

A nano chip? When did she have time to install a nano chip in him and why had she not come to them right then?! This could save so much time. A snarl could be heard from Carmelita before Murray placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a look that instantly made her start to calm down. Now that she was expecting she couldn't exactly blow up when she wanted to. It wasn't good for the baby.

She sighed, moving to sit on one of the more rugged looking couches.  
"So you've found his location..Why should we believe you for one minute? Surely you have a reason for wanting to help us." Bentley was the one to speak up now, fixating on Penelope with a stern gaze.  
She had betrayed all of them so they couldn't just trust her like it was nothing even though part of him wanted to.

"Because without me you have no chance in hell of finding him. But I can tell you why I want to help you..I made a mistake in going after Sly and trusting in Le Paradox. I let my anger lead me blindly. I'm not expecting you to just let me back in..I just want a chance at redeeming myself." The mouse responded firmly and calmly, locking eyes with the turtle before her.  
"It sounds like that pretty much settles it then." Carmelita interjected.  
"We have no other choice." She added, sighing softly.

Though Bentley had so much more he wanted to say she was right. If they wanted their friend back he would have to work with Penelope to remake a time machine and also to track down their fallen friend.  
"Fine, it's a temporary truce." Bentley said finally, earning a smirk from the mouse. Yes, all was going perfectly according to plan. She was going to do something far more sinister than she had ever planned.

"Let's get to work then!" Murray beamed, obviously the one who most enjoyed this reunion and truce.  
"We'll start tomorrow on the time machine. Inspector Fox, we'll call you when we get done." Bentley turned his wheelchair towards her just in time to see her stand up.  
"Alright..I'm counting on you." She said gently before making her exit.


	5. Chapter 5: Much Ado About Ancient Egypt

{{Sorry for the delay on the latest chapter. Work and things have kept me very busy. Without further ado enjoy the chapter }}  
It was the next day when Carmelita got the phone call from Bentley to come back to the hideout.  
She had been up most of the night, thinking things through. This trip was going to change a great many things for her as well as Sly. She stood out on the balcony of her apartment, watching the cars zooming about down below and the people walking.

What was she going to do when she saw Sly again?  
How was she going to tell him that she was carrying his child?  
Would he be happy, sad, nervous? So many reactions could come from him..And she wouldn't know the right one until she reunited with the thieving raccoon.

Either way she wanted this..She wanted this life with Sly and she could no longer just stand by and ignore her feelings. It wasn't fair to herself or to Sly. They needed to end this game of cat and mouse once and for all. The vixen still hadn't forgiven herself for not telling him that she loved him before they parted during the Le Paradox event.

She turned back towards the apartment sliding doors, running a hand through her hair before walking back in and closing the doors behind her. It didn't take long for her to exit the apartment with her purse, closing and locking her apartment behind her.  
"Time to try to be civil.." The fox murmured, starting off towards the hideout once more.

Upon arrival she saw that everyone was once again assembled, Bentley and Murray looking thrilled but Penelope on the other hand looked anything but.  
"Welcome back, Inspector Fox. With Penelope's help we've managed to create another time machine much like the one we had before. Though it took pulling off a heist to get an artifact that was needed to get to where Sly is. According to the nano chip and our research Sly is trapped in Ancient Egypt, hopefully with an ancestor and staying out of trouble." Bentley explained. Who was he kidding? Sly, staying out of trouble? That was laughable.

"Ancient Egypt, huh..?" Why was Carmelita not surprised? This was going to be one hell of a ride that she wouldn't be forgetting. But at least they knew where he might be instead of all this fear and guessing. Maybe now they could get Sly back where he belonged.  
"Yes, so it would seem..Now that we have our coordinates all we need to do is pack and go." Penelope spoke up this time.

"Well I'm ready when you all are. I have my trusty shock pistol which is all that I need." Carmelita smirked.  
"But you do have to be more careful if you're...You know." Murray spoke up this time, not really sure if she'd be bothered about being reminded.  
"I know.." She responded, knowing all too well she had to take extra care. The last thing she wanted was for anything to happen to their child.

"Penelope..A moment of your time before we go?" Bentley inquired, gesturing for the mouse to follow him into the next room while Murray and Carmelita chatted and prepared.  
"What is it?" Penelope asked as they entered the next room, the mouse closing the door before facing him.  
"I want to know...What are you wanting out of this." He stated bluntly, fixing her with a careful gaze.

She went quiet for a moment, leaning against the door. She knew what she wanted from this but she couldn't say it. At the same time she wanted him, missed him, missed this closeness. The mouse both relished the feeling and hated it. She didn't want to have to depend on anyone or need them.  
"I want to redeem myself. And I want to show you that I can still be the girl you fell in love with." Penelope had approached him as she spoke, bending down to be at his level.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to prove yourself to me." Bentley fired back, still hurt over the whole break up situation. He couldn't just let her back in, could he? Before he could ponder this too deeply he found himself being kissed by the mouse which blissfully rid him of the turmoil that was his thoughts.  
"But it's a good start, right?" She murmured, pulling back.


End file.
